


The Dice of Fate

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: “Look, I’ll do it, but you’ll owe me. A very specific favour. Alright?”“I fail to see why I should accept the terms of your offer, Doctor.”“How about unless I help you, you’re gonna be dead?” Bones pointed out, grimly.“Save me,” Spock sighed, reluctantly. “If you must.”Based off the Tumblr Prompt: Spones - "Don't make me regret saving you."





	The Dice of Fate

“Look, I’ll do it, but you’ll owe me. A very specific favour. Alright?”

“I fail to see why I should accept the terms of your offer, Doctor.”

“How about unless I help you, you’re gonna be dead?” Bones pointed out, grimly.

“Save me,” Spock sighed, reluctantly. “If you must.”

“If I - damn right I must! I save you, we’re back up to fighting shape to defeat our enemy, and then we get back to our own fights.”   
  
“A not entirely unreasonable stratagem.” Conceded Spock, reluctantly.   
  
“Well, now you’ve approved of it, I’ve half a mind to change mine!”   
  
“I have consented to your rescue. If you do not act swiftly I may begin to think my decision was unwise.”   
  
“Can’t have that, now.” Bones rolled the dice of fate, and came up a critical hit. He sat back to inspect his healing work, a pleased grin on his face.

“You’ve still got it, Bones.” Jim piped up, from the other side of the table.

“Damn right I do.” Bones grinned, and bounced in his place. “Spock, you better remember you owe me.”

“Quite, McCoy.” Spock scribbled a note on his stack of paperwork.

“If you’re all quite done being cute?” Nyota coughed loudly.

“Sorry Ma’am.” Bones said, with a smile. “Do go on.”   
  
“Now that you have finally healed Spock,” She said, in a pointed manner. “You continue on your journey. The cave only becomes darker, and - who did you say was leading the party?”

“That was Bones.” Jim interjected, before the others could say anything.

“Why me? You’re playing the dwarf with dark vision!” Bones snapped back.

“Who is leading the party?” Nyota repeated, glaring at the three of them.

“Me.” Bones said, defeatedly.

“Bones - you hear a shuffling sound above you. Please make a dexterity saving throw.” Nyota said, with extreme relish.

“I hate you.” Bones said, feelingly, as he stared at his dice. “I rolled a goddamn five. I wasted my good roll on you, Spock! Don’t make me regret saving you! Avenge me!”

“I will do my best, Doctor.” Spock said. 

“A slime creature drops from the ceiling and hits you, Bones, for six points of damage. Everyone, roll for initiative.”

“Nyota, I rolled a natural twenty.” Spock said, matter of factly.

“Fifteen!” Jim gave them all a thumbs up.

“Well, I mean, what even is a dice roll anyhow-” Bones winced as Jim’s foot smacked his shin. “Two.”

“Spock, you’re up first. The slime creature is right next to Bones. You’re at the back of the party. What do you do?”   
  
“I attack Bones.” Spock took a breath, before stating with no inflection, “For my copper dragon brethren, I shall destroy all dragon-slaying paladins, and their clerics.”

“Spock,” Bones said. “I regret saving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this small silly little prompt fic! <3
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos make my dark heart soar :p <333


End file.
